


The Demon Within

by Samibvb96



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samibvb96/pseuds/Samibvb96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami has been acting very strange lately. Being nice and all of that. Savannah and Jay started to notice that as well. Savannah finally decided to do something about it and figures out that Sami has been possessed this whole time! What does Savannah do? How can she help her friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Within

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT create this story. My friend Savannah, or known as Animesparkle on here at Quotev, has made this for me. We made a joke because I was sick at school then this happened. Go check out Savannah and her other stories here on Quotev. Her name here is, Animesparkle. She would love a follow! Thank you!~

Sami had been acting differently lately, and people were beginning to notice. She was more nice and calling Jay a lot more. When Jay would call, she wouldn't call him names such as butt head and such. But rather sweety, honey, and the likes. Jay was confused and was even a bit scared.

Savannah was getting tired of it! Whenever she brought up Rocky Horror Picture Show or Thrift Shop, Sami would scrunch her face as if she didn't like them. She was thinking that Sami had gotten some type of amnesia or personality disorder, but...it seemed more like more than that. Almost like, it was someone entirely different.

About a week after anti-Sami showed up, Savannah decided to find out if her new hunch was right. She had just was Angel the day before and was reminded of the possession episode, 'God, I hope it's not that,' she thought as she walked through the halls, 'I don't speak Latin!'

Anti-Sami smiled upon seeing her, "Hi Savannah! Great Day huh?"

Savannah put on a smile and nodded, "Yep, sure is...Hey, Sami?"

"Yeah?"

"...BACK!" Savannah shouted as she pressed a shiney gold cross onto her forehead.

It started to smoke and anti-Sami hissed, "Fuck!"

Savannah gasped and removed the cross, "Aw, Hell! Damn it, Sami, you just had to go and get possesed!"

Anti-Sami glared at her, eyes fully back, "Sami's bot her, you bitch!"

"Aw, cycling bitch!" Savannah couldn't help but smile at that.

"What?" Anti-Sami questioned in a gruff voice.

"Sami would get that reference," Savannah says, "So, I want Sami back, now!"

The bell rang and the hall was empty, anti-Sami evilly grinned, "Well, time for class." She took her book and hits Savannah over the head with it.

Savannah simply says, "Ow, fuck a duck!" She wasn't severely hurt like anti-Sami had hoped.

"What? Why aren't you?-"

"I'm used to hitting my head, I do it all of the time," Savannah explained, "Now, give up, before Sami gets even more pissed off!"

Anti-Sami scoffed, "Oh really? What can little Sami do to-" She chocked and cleared her throat. "What can-" She got a surprised look on her face as her eyes went back to normal. "You fucking bitch! Get out!"

Savannah smiled and stuck her tongue out, "Ha! Told you!"

Suddenly. in a swirl of smoke and sparks of light, the demon was expelled from Sami. It was tall and had a dark green color. "You little bitches! How?! How can a couple of mortals defect me, the powerful-"

"-shut the fuck up, bitch!" Sami ordered, the cross mark was gone off her forehead.

Savannah nodded and crossed her arms, "Yeah!"

Sami smirked at the demon, "You're MY bitch now!"

 

*one week later*

 

Sami and Savannah lounged by the pool, reclining in a couple of pool chairs. "Hey, Sami?" Savannah asks.

"Yeah?" Sami replies.

"Are you getting thirsty?"

Sami smiled, "Yep...HEY! Beezleboss, get us some drinks!"

The demon signed as he appeared out of a cloud of smoke, "Yes mistress!" 

\--THE END--


End file.
